Happily Ever After
by Autumn Rush
Summary: They broke the most important rule they made, they fell in love. Huge revision of Get mine, get yours. read and review! If you want, I MIGHT make an epilogue. I don't own Inuyasha


Okay, this is another version of my one-shot, "Get Mine, Get Yours". Dedicated to Ravencries, thanks for convincing my lazy butt to get up and redo it. Since some people didactually like the original version, I'm leaving it up. I might change the title, just because it doesn't really fit anymore…but anyway, on with the story.

**Started: 11/14/06-Completed: 1/11/07**

**Posted: 1/12/07**

**Happily Ever After**

Kagome walked leisurely down the rock-strewn pathway in the feudal era, pondering her relationship with a certain someone. She wondered, absentmindedly, how she could have fallen in love with him, that boy, so cocksure of himself and his abilities. It was ironic, or maybe it wasn't, how he had always caught her eye in battle and held it, just for a moment, before he turned away. That one moment of unawareness had always gotten her into more trouble than she was already in.

Deciding she didn't care, Kagome twirled around, and laughed. With joy? Pain? Or maybe it was love, that fierce feeling you got when you were near the person that completed your heart and soul. She'd be damned if she ever figured out how it happened, how it happened with _him_. Just thinking about it made her wonder, made her ask herself. When was it that she realized she longed for the touch of a dead man? The artificial warmth he contained, it was crazy, the pleasure he could bring her with just one touch.

Just as she had laughed her excitement, she sighed her anxiety, if Inuyasha ever found out he would never forgive her. In a way he was so hypocritical, she knew about his midnight trysts with Kikyou. Bankotsu was his enemy, well Kikyou was hers. But she knew that he wouldn't see reason, his thickheaded ignorance would be his downfall once again.

Kagome shook her head sadly. "Sometimes people never learn."

"Talking to yourself again? I swear, sometimes I think Suikotsu rubbed off on you."

She spun around and grinned. "Shut up, Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu laughed. "So what were you thinking about? I've been watching you for a while, and you had a thoughtful look on your face."

Kagome sighed. "Us. And them."

His lively smile faded, and he took a step closer to her. "It's irrelevant what they think of us, Kagome, what matters is_ us, _our love is what matters, not what they think of it." Oddly considerate words for one who lived to destroy.

She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his neck. "I know, but it's hard, looking at them and knowing I love their enemy."

Bankotsu brushed his lips against hers in a comforting gesture.

Kagome looked up at him, her dark brown eyes searching his. "You know, whatever happens, I'll still love you."

He pulled away. "Yeah, I know." Her endless affection always left him wondering what to say. He had been born a killer, not a lover.

"What's wrong?" She tried to take him back into her embrace, but he turned away again.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Bankotsu." This time when she moved toward him, he let her arms encircle his waist, and held her in return.

Kagome didn't know when the rain started, and their simple embrace of friendly comfort became more. His lips touched her forehead, her eyelid, her nose. And when they reached her mouth, it wasn't possible to part. Their kissing became frenzied, a hungry meeting of lips and tongues.

Kagome moved her arms up and twined her fingers in his hair, pulling it loose from its braid. She felt Bankotsu's hands move to touch her breasts, slowly moving lower.

The need blazed between them, and they knew the time to turn back had come and gone.

Bankotsu's hands were at her were at her waist now, touching the edge of her shirt; in one swift movement, it was thrown onto the forest floor. His hands moved lower still, and soon her skirt was in the discard pile as well.

Kagome barely had time to fumble with his haori before he tore it off for her. They were both soaked through, and should have been shivering with the cold, but they were hot, burning, scorched with the force of their own want. It was overwhelming them; the lust, no, the _love_ that they thrived on. It was their breakfast, their lunch, and their dinner. It was the wine they were drunk on; the drugs for their high.

All of their clothes were gone now, muddied and ruined on the moist forest floor. And when Bankotsu lay her down on the grass, to her it felt softer than a bed, softer than her mattress and her pillows and her downy quilt. It felt like she had been lain on a cloud suspended in heaven.

Bankotsu touched Kagome, his hands flickering over the skin of her neck, her back, her stomach. He bent his head towards her ear, and even that seemed to excite her, the feel of his breath upon her face. His words were the sweetest treat. "What would you do if I were to touch you here?" Bankotsu's hands drifted to the small of her back, pressing lightly. Kagome's mewl of pleasure just encouraged him more. "Or kiss you here?" Now his lips were pressed to the inside of her thigh, and his tongue darted out to taste her.

Kagome's voice was breathless when she spoke. "I would do this." And she pulled his head back up to hers, and gave him a deep, open mouthed kiss. And when she took him inside her, there was pain, but pleasure too, but she was eager for him to continue. Soon the pain was forgotten, and they moved together passionately.

Kagome felt herself turn to gold in his arms, and pulled him deeper into her, towards her core. The delicious clenching and loosening of muscles, the beautiful touching and letting go. And when they came, it was the most miraculous thing. Kagome gasped with the force of it, the knot that had been tightening in her belly had exploded, it had come undone and she was left reveling over its pleasure.

Bankotsu pushed his head into Kagome's neck; breathing the wonderful, rain covered scent, and then he pulled her overtop of him and held her as tightly as he could. But then the moment ended, and they dressed in their sodden clothing, but didn't leave. They stood in the silence, staring at each other.

It was Kagome who lost it first, she threw herself at Bankotsu and murmured against his chest, "I will never forget this and I will never regret this, and if something ever happens to us, I'll be waiting, always waiting."

Bankotsu didn't need to answer, Kagome knew how he felt and that was the important thing. He just tightened his grip on her, his chin resting on the top over her head, content to breathe in the clean scent of her.

When the time came that they had to part, they shared one last tender moment; one last lingering kiss, one last loving glance. Then even that was over, and they were back to their different sides of the same war.

And then the final battle arrived, and Naraku was defeated. But Inuyasha discovered Kagome's forbidden relationship; discovered that she would rather see Bankotsu live than Inuyasha himself.

When confronted in that harsh, demanding way that was Inuyasha's, all she did was stare, and when he finally finished and ordered that she answer him, she did.

"Would you rather have me stay with you as second best? Would you really want me to watch as you go to Kikyou, only to return to me when you long for the touch of her living, breathing copy? I am not denying you your desires, what right have you to deny mine?" Her voice was naught but a whisper on the wind, but Inuyasha heard it, she knew he did. She could recognize it in the way his eyes widened, and in the way he had nothing to say.

So he didn't deny her, he let her go to her love, her Bankotsu. She never saw them again; she never knew if they got what they wanted, and in a way, she didn't care.

And as Kagome walked away, her hands entwined with Bankotsu's, she knew she had finally gotten her happily ever after.

I am so glad I've finally finished this. Once again, I am going to thank you, Ravencries, because without your constructive criticism this would exist. If you find any mistakes, or anything else I could improve; please tell me, I would really appreciate it. Read and Review!


End file.
